Fairy Tail: New Saga
by Fanxus Fiction
Summary: 100 years after the era of Natsu Dragneel and his allies, a new group of heroes take the place of the once alive Fairy Tail members. With the death of the strongest members in Fairy Tail history, Fairy Tail has been proclaimed, "The Weakest Guild". The new Fairy Tail members have a common goal, which will give each of them a reason to stay by each others side.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dragonslayer

Author's Note - Welcome all of you! Returning members from my previous fanfictions, I'd like to thank you for sticking around, and newer members, I am Fanxus Fiction, a writer. I am making a Fairy Tail fanfiction, and this is the first chapter. This well have new magic skills, comedy, and a lot of action! and while you wait for other chapters of this fanfiction, feel free to read all of my other fanfictions. Thank you, and have a wonderful day.

100 years after the era of Natsu Dragneel and his allies, a new group of heroes take the place of the once alive Fairy Tail members. With the death of the strongest members in Fairy Tail history, Fairy Tail has been proclaimed, "The Weakest Guild". The new Fairy Tail members have a common goal, which will give each of them a reason to stay by each others side. Welcome to Fairy Tail: New Saga. Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Dragonslayer**_

* * *

The story starts when someone comes into the town of Magnolia.

"So this is Magnolia. Where the Fairy Tail guild lives. Well. Time to find the Fairy Tail guild." said the stranger.

Then, he walked off to find the Fairy Tail guild for whatever reason.

* * *

 _ **In the Fairy Tail guild**_

* * *

In the Fairy Tail guild, there were not a lot of members. There's about 20 guild members in the Fairy Tail guild.

"Aw man! I'm bored again!" whined a girl.

The girl that was whining was white and had brown long hair. She had brown eyes, wore a yellow with blue stripes top, a medium size chest, a blue skirt, and brown boots.

"Your always bored Terra." said another girl.

The girl that was talking to Terra was also white and had white long hair. She had blue eyes, wore a brown button down top, she had a flat chest, green sweat pants, and wore black and white sneakers.

"Probably because this guild is so boring everyday." said Terra.

"I sort of like this guild." said the girl.

"Of course you would June. You like it here because it's quiet so you can read your books." said Terra.

"Reading books can increase your IQ level." said June.

"Well if you like reading so much go to a Library!" yelled Terra.

"Terra, if you hate it here so much, then why stay here? Why not quit this guild?" asked June.

"Because!" yelled Terra.

Then it got quiet between Terra and June for a while. Then Terra finally talked.

"Because I have high hopes for this guild." replied Terra.

"High hopes? What do you mean?" asked June.

"First of all, my Father used to be in this guild." replied Terra.

"I know. I heard he got killed during a Job Request. Oh! Sorry for reminding you of that." said June.

"It's alright. I just feel a connection to him when I'm in this guild." said Terra.

"Oh really?" asked June.

"Yeah. and... I think something amazing is gonna happen. That will change the guild back to it's former glory." said Terra.

"You really believe that?" asked June.

"Yeah why?" asked Terra.

"Because I don't think Fairy Tail will ever go back to it's former glory." replied June.

"Well I believe that Fairy Tail can change back to it's former glory." said Terra.

"Well it won't. There's no way Fairy Tail could beat the guild that beat us in the Grand Magic Games 100 years ago. and ever since than, Fairy Tail has been getting beat by a lot of other wizard guilds. Now, Fairy Tail is the weakest guild in Fiore. So no matter how much you want the guild to go back to it's former glory, it will never ever be the strongest guild in Fiore again." explained June.

"Well your wrong June!" shouted Terra.

Then, everyone in the guild looked at Terra and June.

"Your wrong! Fairy Tail will go back to it's former glory! It will! I promise my mother that I would do everything in my power to get Fairy Tail back to the top! and that's exactly what I'm gonna do!" shouted Terra.

"Um Terra." said June.

"What?!" shouted Terra.

"Everyone's watching us." replied June.

"Huh?" asked Terra.

Terra looked around and saw that everyone was watching June and Terra and they all had sad looks on their faces.

"I know what they mean by those looks. They think the same way that June thinks." thought Terra. "If all of you have a problem with me just say it!"

But everyone was silent.

"Fairy Tail will go back to it's former glory! Do you hear me?! It will!" shouted Terra.

Then, Terra ran out of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 ** _In the streets of Magnolia_**

* * *

Terra was still running because she was really upset about what happened at the guild. Then, she bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry." said the stranger.

Terra didn't say anything and just kept on running.

* * *

 _ **At the docks**_

* * *

Terra was at the docks all day that it was already night time.

"All of them are wrong. Fairy Tail will go back to it's former glory." said Terra.

Terra looked up at the night sky and saw a shooting star pass by.

"I wish... I wish that I could get Fairy Tail back to it's former glory. But... I can't do this alone. Please. I need help." thought Terra.

While Terra was wishing from the shooting star, two bandits were behind her and they grabbed both of her arms.

"Gasp!" gasped Terra.

"Your coming with us girly." said one bandit.

"Yeah." said the other.

Both of the bandits were bald white men. One of them was buff and the other wasn't. One of them was tall and the other wasn't. They both had Black Eyes, wore Black clothing, Black shoes, and the short non buff guy had a knife in his hand.

"Who are you?" asked Terra.

"We're the Twin Bandit Brothers. I'm Muck." said Muck.

"and I'm Chuck." said Chuck.

"Well let me go!" yelled Terra.

"Sorry pretty lady. But we're gonna take you now." said Chuck.

"Look lady. We take very pretty girls like you and sell them as sex slaves." explained Muck.

"What?!" shouted Terra.

"Yeah. But maybe we'll take you as our sex slave." said Chuck.

"Yeah. He he he." giggled Muck.

"Oh crap. They're gonna make me do so many things!" thought Terra, blushing.

"Hey! Let her go!" yelled a voice.

"Huh?" asked both Muck and Chuck.

Then, they all saw someone in a Light Brown Cloak.

"You better let her go. Or your gonna regret it." said the stranger.

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that. Chuck get him. I got the girl." said Muck.

"Right." said Chuck.

Chuck jumped into the air.

"Alright kid. Time to teach you a lesson. Earth Magic: Earth Punch!" yelled Chuck, using his Earth magic to attack the stranger.

Chuck's right arm suddenly became rocks and started falling down to attack the stranger with it.

"Look out!" yelled Terra.

"Fire Teleport." whispered the stranger.

Then, the stranger was on fire and disappeared and his cloak flew off.

"What the?" asked Chuck, as he landed safely on the ground.

"Over here dumbass." said the stranger.

Chuck turned around and saw Muck being punched by the stranger.

"Ah!" yelled Muck, being punched and falling to the ground.

"You alright?" asked the stranger.

Terra was now looking at a white guy with short spiky brown hair. He had red eyes, a black scarf, a red top with black stripes, black pants, and black shoes.

"Yeah. But, who are you?" asked Terra.

"My name is Hono Taiji." replied Hono.

"Hono huh." said Terra.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of these guys." said Hono.

"You punk! You'll pay for that!" yelled Muck.

"Be careful." said Terra.

"I got this." said Hono.

"Poison Fist!" yelled Muck, using his Poison magic on Hono.

Muck's arm suddenly became purple with poisonous bubbles around it.

"Hmm." said Hono

Hono then breath in and then yelled out.

"Fire Dragon's... Roar!" yelled Hono, using his Roar on Muck.

Fire suddenly came out of Hono's mouth and the fire hit Muck and knocked him out.

"Muck!" yelled Chuck.

"Whoa!" thought Terra.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Chuck.

"I'm Hono Taiji." said Hono. "and I'm a Dragonslayer."


	2. Chapter 2 - Hono VS Chuck

Author's Note - Hello! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. It was pretty interesting wasn't it. Well, here comes Chapter 2.

Last time, there was a girl named Terra who believed Fairy Tail could go back to it's former glory. But everyone in the guild, including her best friend June, didn't believe that Fairy Tail could ever go back to it's former glory because of the guild that beat them in the Grand Magic Games 100 years ago. Terra got so mad at everyone that she ran away and while she was at the docks, two bandits named Muck and Chuck were trying to kidnap Terra and make her their sex slave! But then, a guy called Hono Taiji appeared and is going to rescue her from the bandits and man he's strong! He then said he was a Dragonslayer. What is a Dragonslayer? and will Hono be able to save Terra from the bandits? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Hono VS Chuck**_

* * *

Hono just took down Muck with one his Fire Dragon Roar and now he's about to face Chuck.

"A Dragonslayer?" asked Chuck.

"A Dragonslayer?" thought Terra.

"Yeah. I'm a Fire Dragonslayer. My magic is used to slay dragons." replied Hono.

"Say what?" asked Terra.

"Wait. Are you serious?! That magic of your is so powerful that it could slay a dragon?!" shouted Chuck.

"Yeah. That's the reason the magic's called Dragonslayer dumbass." replied Hono.

"Whoa! This guy must be crazy powerful with that magic. Maybe I don't have to worry about this guy after all." thought Terra.

"Grrrrrrr! Dragonslayer or not, I'm gonna get revenge for my brother for what you did to him!" shouted Chuck.

"Bring it on dumbass! I'm ready when you are!" yelled Hono.

"Stop calling me a dumbass!" shouted Chuck, in anger.

Then, Chuck created a large, spinning rock pillar and was about to throw it at Hono.

"Dwelling Rock Rotation!" shouted Chuck, throwing the spinning rock pillar.

"Huh?" asked Terra.

Terra felt someone grab her arm and it was Hono and after he grabbed her arm, he said.

"Fire Teleport!" yelled Hono.

Both Hono and Terra were now on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Terra, being terrified that she was on fire.

Then, they both disappeared.

"What the? Where did they go?" asked Chuck.

Suddenly, Chuck heard someone shout behind him.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" yelled Hono.

Hono had wings of fire on his arms and attacked Chuck with it.

"Ah!" shouted Chuck, being attacked by the Wing Attack.

"Wow! Your amazing Hono!" exclaimed Terra.

"Get to safety now! This could get ugly!" yelled Hono.

"Oh! Right!" yelled Terra.

Terra then ran to safety and went into an alley way. Then, she stopped, turned around, and watched the battle between Chuck and Hono.

"Grrrrr! Pillar Ground!" shouted Chuck.

Chuck then put his hand up and brought up several pillars of earth.

"Hmph! Is that all you got?" asked Hono.

Hono then breathed in again and yelled.

"Fire Dragon's... Roar!" yelled Hono, letting out his roar again.

Hono's roar destroyed the pillars of earth.

"Damn it!" yelled Chuck.

"Fire Teleport!" yelled Hono.

Hono's body was now on fire once again and then disappeared.

"Damn it! Not again!" yelled Chuck.

"Fire Dragon's!" yelled a voice from above.

Chuck looked up and saw Hono had a huge fireball above his head and holding it with his hands.

"Brilliant Flame!" yelled Hono.

Hono then threw the huge fireball at Chuck.

"Oh crap!" yelled Chuck.

When the fireball took impacted, there was a huge explosion.

"Wow! Hono's amazing!" exclaimed Terra.

"I win. Huh?" asked Hono.

Hono then saw a huge rock ball and it was where Chuck was standing. Then, the rock ball smashed to pieces and Chuck was in there unharmed.

"No way! That didn't finish him!" yelled Terra, surprised.

"Hmm. It seems I underestimated you Chuck." said Hono.

"You sure did punk! Now I'll show you my real power!" shouted Chuck.

"Your real power?" asked Hono.

"His real power?" asked Terra.

"That's right. I wasn't using my full power against you. But now I'm really angry. and I'm desperate to kill you!" yelled Chuck.

Chuck then separated his arms and legs. Then, his arms were up in the air.

"Earth Magic: Earth Armor Mode!" yelled Chuck.

"Earth Armor Mode?" asked both Terra and Hono.

Suddenly, a lot of rocks came out and they were all going on Chuck.

"What the hell is he doing now?" thought Hono.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I sure hope Hono will be alright?" asked Terra.

Chuck then finished his transformation with to pillars going on his arms.

"Ha ha ha! You can't beat me in this form you flaming punk!" yelled Chuck.

Chuck now had an armor made of Earth!

"Impressive." said Hono.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" yelled Chuck, charging toward Hono.

"Bring it!" yelled Hono, charging at Chuck.

Both Hono and Chuck were charging at each other with full force and were about to make a move.

"Earth Punch!" shouted Chuck.

Chuck raised his pillar arm and threw a punch at Hono.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" yelled Hono.

Hono's fist was now on fire and he threw his punch at Chuck.

The two fist moves took impacted and made a huge explosion.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Terra.

The smoke from the explosion cleared up and Terra saw both Hono and Chuck on the ground.

"Whoa! Their both equally powerful now." exclaimed Terra.

Suddenly, Chuck got back up on his feet.

"Heh heh." giggled Chuck.

"Oh on. Did Hono lost?" thought Terra.

Then, Hono got up but not back up on his feet.

"Ow. That's some impressive power you have there." said Hono.

"Thanks. But this battle is not over until I kill you!" shouted Chuck.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about... Ow!" yelled Hono.

Hono then looked at his right leg.

"Damn it. My leg is broken. I must have broke it when I fell to the ground from that explosion." thought Hono.

"What's wrong? Can't get up? Oh well. Guess I'll just have to end you!" yelled Chuck, raising his rock pillar fist up to smash Hono.

"Oh crap! I don't have enough magic energy to make another move. I'm doomed!" thought Hono.

"Crap. Now what? He's gonna kill him. Unless. I do something!" thought Terra.

"This is the end for you!" yelled Chuck, about to smash and kill Hono.

"Crap!" thought Hono.

"Hey you big jerk! Leave him alone!" shouted a voice.

Both Chuck and Hono looked at the direction the voice was coming from and saw it was Terra who said that.

"Oh. Your that pretty girl. I thought you ran away like a little baby." said Chuck.

"You really are a jerk aren't you! You really know how to push my buttons!" yelled Terra.

"Hey! I told you to get to someplace safe. Get outta here!" yelled Hono.

"No way. You think I'm just gonna stand by and watch as he kills you. No thanks." said Terra.

"Wait, you were watching?" asked Hono.

"Yeah. and I'm gonna save you. I have to repay you somehow. Plus. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let someone I cared about died, even though I had the chance to prevent the death of that person I cared about." replied Terra.

"Whoa. This girl seems to really care about me. and she barely even knows me." thought Hono.

"and what are you gonna do girly? Stop me with your bare hands? I'm in Rock Armor Mode right now you know. Your bare hands won't hurt me." said Chuck.

"Who said anything about using my bare hands you dumbass." said Terra.

"Grrrrrr! That's it! Whoever calls me dumbass one more time is gonna get killed!" yelled Chuck.

"Your a dumbass." said both Hono and Terra.

"Grrrrrr! Okay! You both asked for it! I'll start by killing this flame dragon boy first!" shouted Chuck, raising his fist again to smash and kill Hono.

"Crap!" thought Hono.

"I don't think so!" yelled Terra.

Terra then took out keys from her pocket.

"Wait. I know those kind of keys. Is she?" thought Hono.

Terra took out a sliver key and yelled out.

"Open! Gate of the Tiger! Tigress!" yelled Terra.

Suddenly, a Magic Circle appeared on the ground and a white female striped tiger with golden shoulder pads, golden feet armor, and golden claw armor appeared from the Magic Circle.

"What the?! Where did that Tiger come from?!" shouted Chuck.

"Tigress, attack Chuck!" yelled Terra.

"It would be my pleasure." said Tigress.

"Wait, it talks?!" shouted both Hono and Chuck.

Then, Tigress attacked Chuck and made a hole in his Rock Armor.

"Ah!" yelled Chuck, being attacked by Tigress.

The attack hit Chuck off the Docks and into the ocean.

"Yes! Thanks Tigress." said Terra.

"Anytime Terra." said Tigress.

After saying that, Tigress then disappers.

"Hono!" yelled Terra, running toward Hono.

"Wow! Thanks for the help. I had no idea you were a Celestial Wizard." said Hono.

"Yeah. But are you ok?" asked Terra.

"Just a broken leg. I'll be fine." said Hono.

Suddenly, Terra put her hands on Hono's right leg and a green light suddenly came out.

"Huh?" asked Hono.

"Don't worry. Trust me." replied Terra.

Then, the glowing green light stopped.

"How do you feel?" asked Terra.

"Is something supposed to happen?" asked Hono.

"Try standing up." replied Terra.

Hono then got up on his feet and he didn't feel pain from his right leg.

"Wow! I'm all better!" yelled Hono, surprised.

"Your welcome." said Terra.

"You can use healing magic too? That's awesome!" exclaimed Hono.

"Yeah. I'm glad I could help." said Terra.

"Thanks." said Hono.

Terra and Hono suddenly heard something splash out of the water. They turned around and saw Chuck in the sky!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn you both!" shouted Chuck.

"No way! Tigress attack didn't finish him?!" shouted Terra.

"Get behind me!" yelled Hono.

Terra then went behind Hono.

"I'm gonna kill you both! Earth Magic Secret Art: Earth Explosion!" shouted Chuck.

Chuck then put his pillar hands together, closed them, and then raised them up high to smash and kill Hono and Terra.

"I don't like the name of that move. Huh?" asked Terra.

Terra then saw Hono jumped toward Chuck.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

"Guess you die first!" shouted Chuck.

"Fire Dragon's Secret Art!" yelled Hono.

Hono then had two swords of fire in his hands.

"Crimson Louts: Fire Dragon's Maximum Sword Slash!" shouted Hono.

Hono then slashed his swords at Chuck and the impacted was so powerful it broke Chuck's Rock Armor!

"No... WAAAAAAAAY!" shouted Chuck, being defeated by Hono.

"Wow! Hono's so powerful. So this is the power... of a Dragonslayer." thought Terra.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hono's Past

Author's Note - Yo guys! Chapter 2 was pretty awesome right. Give a review for Chapter 2 if you thought it was amazing or bad. A fight between two powerful wizards! Awesome right?! Well, time to start Chapter 3!

Last time, Hono was fighting an Earth wizard named Chuck, who was one of the bandits who tried to take Terra as their sex slave. Hono almost got beat cause of a broken leg injury during fight. But luckily, Terra came in and saved Hono. But Chuck still wouldn't give up. He was about to finish both Hono and Terra with his Secret Art: Earth Explosion. But luckily again, Hono defeated Chuck with his Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Maximum Sword Slash. Now that Chuck was defeated, what will Terra and Hono do now? Read and find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Hono's Past**_

* * *

Chuck then fell into the ocean again after being defeated by Hono. Then, Hono landed on the ground.

"Amazing! He even has his own Secret Art!" thought Terra.

"Wow! I feel amazing. and how did I recover Magic Energy so fast?" asked Hono.

"Well, when I fixed up your leg, I also restored your Magic Energy." replied Terra.

"Wow! Thanks!" yelled Hono.

"Anytime." said Terra.

"We should probably get someone to arrest these guys." said Hono.

"Yeah I guess so." said Terra.

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes Later_**

* * *

After Hono and Terra got someone to arrest Muck and Chuck, they took a walk.

"So what's your name anyways?" asked Hono.

"Terra. Terra Spirits." said Terra.

"Okay. Again, thanks for helping me out back there." said Hono.

"I should be the one thanking you. If you hadn't helped me when you did, I could have been those guys sex slave." said Terra.

"Wait what?! Those guys wanted to kidnap you and make you their sex slave?!" shouted Hono, blushing.

"Yeah. Wait, your blushing." replied Terra.

"No I'm not." said Hono.

Then, Terra hit Hono on the head hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" shouted Hono.

"That's for blushing! Your thinking of something perverted about me in your head aren't you?!" shouted Terra.

"N-no! Why would I think that?" asked Hono, blushing again.

"Grrrrrr! You are are! You pervert!" replied Terra, in anger.

Then, Terra hit Hono on the head again but harder this time.

"OW!" shouted Hono.

* * *

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

* * *

After Terra finished beating Hono half to death, she was healing him with her Healing Magic.

"Ow! Seriously, how much strength do you have?! I'm surprised you even need Celestial Spirits to fight." said Hono.

"Whatever. Just don't think about stuff perverted again." said Terra.

"I told you I wasn't!" shouted Hono.

"Whatever." said Terra.

"Oh wait. Now I remember where I saw you!" yelled Hono.

"Wait. You saw me before?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. Thanks for beating the crap out of me." replied Hono.

"Okay?" asked Terra.

"I saw you when we accidently bumped into each other on the street." replied Hono.

"Wait, that was you?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. But you looked upset. Was there something bothering you. It wasn't those two bandits was it?" asked Hono.

"No. I actually was mad at my guild mates about something." replied Terra.

"Wait. Your in a guild?" asked Hono.

"Yeah. I'll prove it." replied Terra.

Terra showed Hono her hand and Hono saw the Fairy Tail sign on her hand .

"Wait. Your part of Fairy Tail?" asked Hono.

"Yeah." replied Terra..

"Then your actually what I needed!" yelled Hono.

"Huh?" asked Terra.

"The whole reason I came to Magnolia was to join Fairy Tail!" replied Hono.

"Really?" asked Terra.

"Yeah! Please take me there!" replied Hono.

"Well I would but, it's getting a little late. Why don't I take you there tomorrow?" asked Terra.

"Okay." replied Hono.

"Oh! Do you have anywhere to stay Hono?" asked Terra.

"No. I came to Magnolia today. I didn't actually think about where I'll be staying." replied Hono.

"Then you can stay with me." said Terra.

"Whoa thanks!" yelled Hono.

"Wow. Goes right out and says thanks." thought Terra. "Alright then. Let's go to my place."

"Okay." said Hono.

"and you better not look at my underwear or do something while I'm asleep." said Terra.

"I'm not!" shouted Hono.

Then, Terra and Hono went to Terra's house.

* * *

 _ **Terra's House**_

* * *

Hono and Terra got to Terra's house. Terra's House was made of red bricks, two windows on the top and the bottom, a balcony, and flowers on the table, which were on the balcony.

"Wow! This is a pretty cool house you got there Terra." said Hono.

"Thanks. So wanna go inside?" asked Terra.

"Sure." replied Hono.

Then, Terra and Hono went inside Terra's house.

* * *

 _ **Inside Terra's House**_

* * *

Hono and Terra were now inside Terra's house.

"Wow! Even the inside looks amazing!" exclaimed Hono.

Inside Terra's house was a table with 5 wooden chairs, a kitchen, and some extra tables with some more flowers.

"Thanks Hono." said Terra.

Then, Hono stomach growled.

"You must be hungry." said Terra.

"He he. Yeah. Guess that battle with Chuck sure worked up an appetite." said Hono, blushing.

"Well your lucky you have a great cook right in front of you. I'll fix something up for us." said Terra.

"Sweet! Please make it fast and meaty!" yelled Hono.

"Okay." said Terra.

Then, Terra went into the Kitchen to make food for her and Hono.

* * *

 ** _A Few Hours Later_**

* * *

Terra finished the food and came out of the Kitchen

"It's ready!" yelled Terra.

Terra put down the tray on the table and Hono saw chicken, mash potatoes, a pot of gravy, and for desert, cupcakes.

"Wow! These all look delicious!" yelled Hono, drooling.

"Hono be careful! Your drooling!" yelled Terra.

Hono then grabbed a piece of chicken and took a huge bite out of it.

"Wow! This is really good!" yelled Hono, eating.

"Careful! You might choke!" yelled Terra.

"Alright! Who do you think you are?! My mom?!" shouted Hono.

"No reason do be rude!" replied Terra.

"Okay. Sorry." said Hono.

"It's alright. Here. I'll give you your mash potatoes. Want some gravy with it?" asked Terra.

"Yes please!" replied Hono.

Terra then grabbed a plate from the tray and put mash potatoes with gravy on them.

"Here you go." said Terra, giving Hono his plate of mash potatoes with gravy.

"Thanks!" yelled Hono, grabbing the plate of mash potatoes with gravy.

Hono then ate the mash potatoes with gravy.

"The food is good. Be I also said make it finish this fast." said Hono.

"What am I your maid?! Food takes a while to finish you know. So you just gotta be patience." said Terra.

"Whatever." said Hono, going back to eating his mash potatoes and gravy.

"Wow! He sure is a messy eater." thought Terra. "So Hono, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Sure. What is it?" asked Hono.

"Where or who taught you Dragonslayer Magic?" asked Terra.

Then, Hono and Terra were quiet. Then, Hono finally answered.

"My dad." replied Hono, with a sad look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Terra, noticing Hono having a sad face.

"It's nothing. It's just when you asked me that question... I remembered all the fun things I did with my family." replied Hono.

"Something tells me that something happened to your family." said Terra.

"Yeah." said Hono.

"Well, what happened?" asked Terra.

"I don't want to talk about it." replied Hono.

Then, Terra put her hand on top of Hono's hand.

"Huh?" asked Hono, noticing Terra putting her hand on top of his hand.

"C'mon. We're friends now. I'm here for you." replied Terra, with a smile on her face.

"A friend? I never had a friend before." said Hono.

"Are you serious?!" shouted Terra.

"Yeah." replied Hono.

"Well now you got one." said Terra.

"Terra, you've only known me for one day. How can you consider me as a friend if you barely know anything about me?" asked Hono.

"I don't have to know much about you for me to be your friend. You saved me. and I really care about you even though I barely know you. That makes you my friend." replied Terra, with a smile on her face.

"Alright. I'll tell you about my past. As a friend." said Hono.

"Alright. I'm listening." said Terra.

"Alright. I started my training when I was five." said Hono.

* * *

 _ **Hono's Past**_

* * *

My dad thought I should train to become a Fire Dragonslayer so I can defend myself. But the training was hard." said Hono.

"Ow!" yelled a kid's voice.

There was then a young boy with brown spiky hair, a white shirt, white pants, white socks, and wooden sandles.

"C'mon Hono. You must do better than that. Again!" yelled a man's voice.

"Dad, please. I want to stop." said young Hono.

"No! You will stop until I tell you to! understand?!" shouted Hono's dad.

"Yes daddy." said Hono.

"My dad didn't show any mercy on me when we sparred." said Hono.

"Wow! Your dad must have been harsh." said Terra.

"Yeah. But it was for my own good so I can learn Fire Dragonslayer Magic. He even made me headbutt a huge boulder so I can learn the Fire Drangon's Sword Horn." said Hono.

"Wow. That must have hurt." said Terra.

"Yeah. It did. a lot." said Hono.

"But what about your mom? What was she like?" asked Terra.

"My mom. Well, she was loving, caring, and was a great cook." replied Hono.

"Wow! Your mother sounds amazing!" exclaimed Terra.

"Yeah. But she didn't like fighting. So she was pretty mad at my dad for a while for trying to teach me his magic to fight." said Hono.

"Yeah. I'd guess if you didn't like fighting you'd be mad if you were learning a magic that helps you fight." said Terra.

"Yeah. I guess so." said Hono.

"So, did you have anybody else in your family?" asked Terra.

"I did have a sister named Shizen. My mother knew Green Magic and taught that magic to my sister to help her help other people." replied Hono.

"Well that's pretty cool. So, what happened to her?" asked Terra.

"Well, they said two things could have happened to her." replied Hono.

"Two things?" asked Terra

"Yeah. It was when my village was burned to a crisp." replied Hono.

"Burned?!" shouted Terra, surprised.

"Yeah. they either think she died in the fire. Or mysteriously disappeared during the fire." replied Hono.

"That's horrible! Do you know who started the fire?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. The person who started the fire, and burned down my village... was me." replied Hono.

"What?!" shouted Terra, taking her hand off Hono's hand.

"Yeah. I was the one who destroyed my village." replied Hono.

"But why?" asked Terra.

"I had no control over myself. It's because of Dragon Force." said Hono.

"Dragon Force?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. It's a mode where a Dragon Slayer becomes a humanoid dragon. My father said that Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain. and it gives them the ability to utterly destroy everything." replied Hono.

"Whoa! It sounds powerful!" exclaimed Terra.

"Yeah. I was once in that mode. But I had no control over myself." said Hono.

"What?" asked Terra.

"It was happening during my 6th birthday. I was practicing my Dragonslayer moves. I must have became so good from training that I accidentally went into Dragon Force. Then, I started to destroy everything in my path. I could see what was happening. But I couldn't control myself. When I came to, the whole village was destroyed and I didn't remember what happened last night until people told me what happened. I killed about 7 thousand people that was in my village. and one of them was my father." replied Hono.

"Oh my gosh. 7 thousand people died... because of you?" asked Terra.

"Y-yeah. It's my fault. I should have never agreed to learn Dragon Slayer Magic." replied Hono, crying.

Then, Terra put her on top of Hono's hand again.

"It's alright. You know you didn't mean to do it. I know that too." said Terra.

"Thanks." said Hono, wiping his tears off his face.

"Did anyone knew you did it?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. They saw my face. and they knew who I was. My dad was famous in the village because he protected it from a dragon." replied Hono.

"Whoa really?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. But... I killed him. People said he tried to stop me. But I killed him." replied Hono.

"Wow. Not even your father could stop your rampage." said Terra.

"I know. The guy who taught me this magic was not powerful enough to stop me." said Hono.

"Yeah. But everyone knew it was an accident right?" asked Terra.

"No. They thought I did it on purpose. No matter how much I said I was sorry, they didn't believe me. Except my mother." replied Hono.

"But what happened to your mother?" asked Terra.

"She died in a job request." replied Hono.

"Gasp! Wh-what guild was she in?" asked Terra.

"She was in a light guild called Lamia Scale." replied Hono.

"Oh I know that guild. It's the 3rd strongest guild in Fiore right now." said Terra.

"Wow really?! I'm glad!" yelled Hono.

"So after your mom died, what did you do." asked Terra.

"I tried to live my life to the fullest. I took good care of myself. But there was one problem. A lot of people hated me because of the fire that I caused. I was an outcast and I just couldn't ignore it. so I grabbed my things and left my village." replied Hono.

"and how old were you when you left?" asked Terra.

"13." replied Hono.

"Oh okay. So after you left, you started looking for Fairy Tail and was gonna join it?" asked Terra.

"No. First I wanted to look for my sister, hoping she would forgive me too for what I did. But I didn't find her. I was starting to think that I killed her in the fire. and while I was at a bar, I heard some people talking about guilds. They sounded so amazing that I wanted to join one. I then heard of Fairy Tail and heard how amazing it used to be. So I wanted to join Fairy Tail and I had a new purpose." replied Hono.

* * *

 _ **Back in Terra's House**_

* * *

 _"_ and that was my life." said Hono.

"Wow. It sounded like you had a hard time." said Terra.

"Yeah. I did." said Hono.

"But why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" asked Terra.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Hono.

"Cause Fairy Tail is now the weakest guild in Fiore. We don't have a lot of members and nobody in the guild isn't strong. Well, except the guild master of course." replied Terra.

"I don't care. Cause when I join Fairy Tail I will bring it back to it's former glory!" shouted Hono.

"Gasp! I don't believe it. Someone actually has the same beliefs as I do. Maybe he was the guy I've been looking for." thought Terra.

Then, Terra smiled.

"Huh?" asked Hono.

"Then alright. I'll bring you to Fairy Tail tomorrow!" yelled Terra.

"Wait, you mean you weren't gonna bring me tomorrow before?!" shouted Hono.

"No you idiot! I just thought you would change your mind if I told you how Fairy Tail is right now. But even if I tried to convince you not to join, I bet you wouldn't care and join anyway." replied Terra.

"Yep! Sweet! Now I'm so pumped up!" shouted Terra.

"Wow! So much energy!" thought Terra. "By the way, I know how you feel."

"Huh?" asked Hono,

"I lost my parents too." replied Terra.

"Really?" asked Hono.

"Yeah. My dad died in a job request and mother died from a serious disease. So it looks like we have something in common." said Terra, smiling again.

"Yeah. I guess we do. So how about from now on we'll look out for each other no matter what?" asked Hono.

"Sure! I look out for you and you'll look out for me." replied Terra.

"Great!" yelled Hono.

"Anyways, I think our food got cold while we were talking. so how about we just call it a night. Huh?" asked Terra.

Then, Terra turned around and saw Hono already asleep!

"What the hell! He's already sleeping!" thought Terra.

Then, Terra smiled again.

"Wow. What a strange guy." said Terra.

* * *

 _ **In Terra's Room**_

* * *

Terra was now getting ready for bed.

Terra was now wearing a dark blue pajamas on her that had signs celestial spirit keys on it.

"Luckily, one of my Celestial Spirits knows how to build stuff. Including a bed." said Terra, looking at the bed next to her with Hono sleeping in it.

Then, Terra turned off the lights and went in her bed.

"Wow. what a crazy day. One minute I'm being kidnapped and the next I see my savior sleeping in my house. Well, I better get to bed. I have a big day tomorrow and a new and strong member for the guild." thought Terra.

Then, Terra closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plue

Author's Note - Yo guys! Sorry Chapter 3 took so long to published. Haven't been doing Fanfiction that much lately. Well, time for Chapter 4!

Last time, after defeating Chuck and getting him and his buddy Muck arrested, Hono and Terra talked to each other and Hono finds out that Terra's in Fairy Tail and wants to take him to Fairy Tail in order to join it. But since it was really late, Terra decided she would take Hono to Fairy Tail tomorrow. While having dinner that Terra made, Terra asked Hono about his past and finds out he had a harsh life. Then, she finds out that Hono has the same beliefs just like hers, to bring Fairy Tail back to it's former glory. After talking about Hono's past, Terra and Hono decided to look out for each other, after they found out that they have no family. What will happens next? Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Plue**_

* * *

Hono and Terra were walking in the streets when Hono said.

"When are we gonna get to Fairy Tail?" asked Hono.

"Soon. I just wanted to get something from the Magic Shop." replied Terra.

"Can't you do that later?!" shouted Hono.

"No I decided to do it now! Geez you have no patience do you? and since I'm the only person you know that knows how to get to Fairy Tail, you have no choice but to come with me." replied Terra.

"Man you are a mean girl." said Hono.

"Well your such a rude guy! Look, we'll be at Fairy Tail soon! So just be patience!" shouted Terra.

"Fine. Whatever." said Hono.

"Geez. Is he always this rude to people?" thought Terra.

Then, Terra and Hono went to the Magic Shop.

* * *

 _ **At the Magic Shop**_

* * *

Hono and Terra were inside the Magic Shop and they saw shelves that were full of magical items.

"Hello! What can I get ya?" asked a voice.

Terra and Hono then saw an old me that had a white beard, a tiny blue hat with three stars in the front, an orange top with stars on them, blue sweat pants, and brown shoes.

"Hi. I'm here to see if I you have a very powerful celestial spirit weapon with you right now." replied Terra.

"Ah yes. Just give me a minute." said the old man.

The old man grabbed a sword holder from the shelve behind him and took out the sword from inside it.

"This is a very powerful Celestial Spirit Sword. said the old man.

Whoa! What makes it so powerful?" asked Terra.

"Oh I'm glad you asked. See, it is said that the creator of this sword went to the Celestial Spirit World." replied the old man.

"Whoa really?!" shouted Terra.

"Yes." replied the old man.

"Hey wait a minute. I heard humans can't survive in the Celestial Spirit World. How did the creator survive?" asked Hono.

"Well it is said that clothing from the celestial spirit world helps humans survive in the Celestial Spirit World." replied the old man.

"Wow! So that guy must have been a celestial spirit wizard too right?" asked Terra.

"Yes indeed." replied the old man.

"But how did the guy get the materials to create the sword?" asked Hono.

"That's a good question. See, the creator actually met the ruler of the Celestial Spirit World. The Celestial Spirit King." replied the old man.

"A king. I didn't know the celestial spirits had a ruler." said Hono.

"Of course they did. If they didn't who would be the one making the rules?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. I guess you have a point there. Wait! I bet you didn't know they had a king either!" replied Hono.

"Y-Yes I did." said Terra.

"Uh huh." said Hono.

"Anyways, the creator got the materials he needed from the Celestial Spirit King who gave the creator the materials after seeing the creator's determination. He also had materials he brought from the human world and combine his material with the Celestial Spirit World's materials and created this Celestial Spirit Silver Sword." said the old man.

"Whoa!" said Terra.

"I have to admit. That sounds pretty amazing." said Hono.

"Yes. It is. It is also said the sword has four hidden elements in it." said the old man.

"Wow really?!" shouted Terra.

"Yes. But they can only be unlocked if you focus on what you desire most in the entire world." said the old man.

"Focus what I want most in the entire world? Got it! By the way, do you have any powerful gate keys?" said Terra.

"Hmm. Let me look." replied the old man.

The old man looked at what he got and turned back around to Hono and Terra.

"The only gate key I have left is this silver key. It's not powerful though." said the old man.

"That's ok. I'll take it." said Terra, taking the gate key from the old man.

"Good. That well be 50 jewel." said the old man.

"Wait. Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" shouted Terra.

"Yeah. That key you have only cost 10 jewel. But the sword cost 40 jewel. Add that together and you get 50 jewel. Now give me the money. I'm running a business here." replied the old man.

"But I only have 10 jewel. Can't we work something out?" asked Terra.

"Sorry kid. If your only gonna buy the key then give me back the sword." replied the old man.

"But." said Terra.

Then, a hand touched Terra's shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Terra.

Terra turned around and saw that Hono put his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave this to me Terra." replied Hono.

Hono then walked up to the old man and took out his wallet. Then, he took out 50 jewel from his wallet and gave it to the old man. Then, the old man took the 50 jewel from Hono.

"Thank you. Now hold on." said the old man.

The old man grabbed the sword holder and put a strap on it.

"Here. Put the strap on you and you can carry the sword on your back instead of carrying it with your hand." said the old man.

"Thanks." said Terra, taking the sword holder with the strap from the old man.

After that, Terra put the sword on her back with the strap on her chest and stomach.

"Wow! This fits perfectly!" exclaimed Terra.

"Thank you for your business. and I hope you come again." said the old man.

"Thanks. We will." said Terra

"Good. You got what you wanted. Now Let's go." replied Hono.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Terra.

Then, Hono and Terra went out of the Magic Shop.

* * *

 ** _On the streets_**

* * *

Hono and Terra got out of the Magic Shop.

"Hey Hono. How did you get that much jewel anyway?" asked Terra.

"When I was out looking for my sister, I made a lot of bets over the years." replied Hono.

"Whoa! Maybe you could teach me how to do that?" asked Terra.

"Sure. Maybe after we get to Fairy Tail." replied Hono.

"Oh wait. Let me at least summon my new celestial spirit first." said Terra.

"Okay. Go ahead" said Hono.

Terra raised her new silver key and yelled out.

"Open! Gate of the Canis Minor Nikora!" yelled Terra.

Then, a magic circle appeared on the ground and the celestial spirit Nikora appeared. Nikora had bland eyes, a golden horn like nose reminiscent of a carrot so he looks like a snowman, and he's shaking.

"Oh my gosh! Your so cute!" yelled Terra, hugging Nikora.

"Um? This is kinda weird." said Hono.

"This is not weird!" yelled Terra.

"Okay. Whatever your way of weirdness is." said Hono.

"Oh shut up! Anyways, no wonder his name sounded familiar." said Terra.

"Wait. You know about Nikora?" asked Hono.

"Yeah." replied Terra.

"Okay. So what kind of abilities does he have?" asked Hono.

"None." replied Terra.

"Then how is it useful in battle?!" shouted Hono.

"Celestial spirits aren't just use for battles. They can be your friends too." replied Terra.

"Yeah. I know! I know! Celestial spirits are people too. But that's not what I meant." said Hono.

"Whatever. I don't need to know." said Terra, going back to hugging Nikora.

"Wow. She's obsessed with that thing." thought Hono. "Look, celestial spirits usually have some purpose. So what's Nikora's purpose?" asked Hono.

"Well, I've heard that Nikora is usually kept as a pet for celestial wizards." replied Terra.

"Just a pet?!" shouted Hono.

"Yep!" replied Terra.

"Okay. So what are you gonna name him?" asked Hono.

"Name?" replied Terra.

"Yeah. If he's a pet, you gotta name him." replied Hono.

"Hmmmmm. Maybe I'll name him... Shaky?" asked Terra.

"I don't think that's a good name. How about fiery snowman?" replied Hono.

"He's not actually a snowman. and how would fiery in his name be good if he's not on fire?!" shouted Terra.

"Okay. How about?" replied Hono

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes Later_**

* * *

Hono and Terra were still talking about what to call Nikora till they finally agreed on a name.

"Plue!" yelled both Hono and Terra.

"Yeah! It's perfect! I once heard there was someone who called their Nikora Plue 100 years ago." said Terra.

"Then it's settled. His name is Plue." said Hono.

"Yeah! You hear that buddy? Your name is now Plue." said Terra.

"Puu puun" said Plue.

"Awwwww! He likes it!" yelled Terra.

"How can you understand it and can tell it's a he?!" shouted Hono.

"He looks like a he doesn't he?" replied Terra.

"So?! Anyways, can we finally go to Fairy Tail now? asked Hono.

"Yes. Alright Plue, time to go back." replied Terra.

"Puu puun." said Plue.

Terra swung Plue's key at Plue and he disappeared.

"Alright. Let's go!" yelled Terra.

"Right!" yelled Hono.

Then, Hono and Terra started walking to Fairy Tail.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fairy Tail

Author's Note - Yo guys! How'd you enjoy Chapter 4? Make sure to leave a review telling me what'd you think about that chapter and for all my chapters. But right now, let's start chapter 5!

Last time, Hono and Terra went to a Magic Shop and Terra bought a celestial spirit silver sword which is said to have four different kinds of elements in it if you focus on what you want in the entire world. She also bought a new celestial spirit key. The celestial spirit was one called Nikora, who was now called Plue. Now Hono and Terra are going to the Fairy Tail guild so Hono can join Fairy Tail. But what happens after all that is done? Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Fairy Tail**_

* * *

Hono and Terra were still walking to Fairy Tail so Hono can join it.

"Hey Terra. Why did you want that celestial spirit silver sword anyway?" asked Hono.

"Well, after seeing your fight with Chuck, I just thought, what if my celestial spirits can't protect me and I have to do it on my own? That's why I wanted this sword so I can protect myself when my celestial spirits can't." replied Terra.

"Well, I guess you got a point there. You should always have a backup weapon or magic if you get into trouble. That's a good idea you have there Terra." said Hono.

"Thanks Hono." said Terra.

Then, Terra stopped walking and turned around.

"Well, we're here!" yelled Terra.

Hono saw Fairy Tail right behind Terra. Fairy Tail was a large, two story building. There was a gate and a sign above the gate that said Fairy Tail. There was also a black fence and There was fire in black pots that was being hold by metal sticks, which were part of the pot that was holding the fire. There was a huge red flag with golden stripes that had the Fairy Tail sign on it. and above that flag, was a huge bell. and there was also two big doors that enters into Fairy Tail.

"Wow! Fairy Tail is huge!" exclaimed Hono.

"Yeah. Even though it's a weak guild now, it still has a really great building." said Terra.

"So can we go inside now?" asked Hono.

"Sure. Let's go." said Terra.

Then, Hono and Terra went inside Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **Inside Fairy Tail**_

* * *

"Ta-da! Welcome to Fairy Tail." said Terra.

Hono saw wooden tables and chairs, doors, stairs, and a wooden counter. The walls were made of gray bricks, and there were gray brick pillars. Hono saw that most of everyone in the guild looked sad.

"Wow. There's not a lot of members. I would have thought Fairy Tail would have more members than this." said Hono.

"Well, we did have a lot of members. But most of them quit cause they didn't want to be in such a weak guild." said Terra.

"I see." said Hono.

"Terra! There you are!" yelled a voice.

Terra turned around and saw June running toward her.

"Oh hi June." said Terra.

"Thank goodness your here. I thought you weren't gonna come back after you blew your temper yesterday." said June.

"Did you really think I would ever leave this guild?" asked Terra.

"I guess not." replied June.

Then, June noticed Hono, who was standing right next to Terra.

"Um Terra. Who's that?" asked June.

"Oh yeah. Well you see." replied Terra.

"Wait! Don't tell me! I already know!" yelled June.

"You do?" asked Terra.

"Yeah!" replied June.

Then, Terra saw stars in June's eyes.

"He's your boyfriend!" yelled June.

"What! B-B-Boyfriend! I think you misunderstand June. You see." said Terra, blushing.

"Oh don't lie! I know he's your boyfriend. Congratulations! I hope you two are very happy together." said June, shaking Terra's hand.

"B-But June!" yelled Terra.

Then, June stopped shaking Terra's hand then walked over to Hono to shake his hand.

"and you! Take good care of my friend Terra! I'd hate to see something happen to her on your watch. But if you break her heart, I'll find you and kill you." said June.

Then, Hono took his hand away from June's hand.

"Okay. I think you misunderstand lady. I'm not dating your friend. Besides, why would I want to date such a mean girl?" asked Hono.

"Mean girl?" replied June.

"Again! Your such a rude guy!" shouted Terra.

"Oh! So what are you doing here anyway?" asked June.

"Well, I'm here to join the Fairy Tail guild." replied Hono.

"Wait. You want to join this guild!" shouted June.

Then, everyone in the guild looked at Terra, Hono, and June.

"Why would you want to join such a weak guild?!" shouted June.

"Cause I want to." replied Hono.

"Plus, he has the same beliefs as I do." said Terra.

"What?! No! Not another!" whined June.

"Hey! What do you mean not another one?!" shouted Terra.

"Look dude. I think you should go find a better guild. But this guild is the weakest guild in Fiore. I would listen to me if I were you." said June.

"Hey! I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do! Just let me see your guild master so I can join." said Hono.

"Well even if I tell you to join, the guild master is not here. He's at a meeting right now. So how about you just listen to me and go find another guild." said June.

"C'mon June! Let him stay. He's stronger than he looks you know." said Terra.

"Wait! What do you mean by than I look?!" shouted Hono.

"Oh yeah! and how is he strong?" asked June.

"Well, he knows an incredible magic called Dragonslayer magic." replied Terra.

"Wait! He does?" asked June.

"Yeah." replied Terra.

Then, everyone in the guild started talking.

"Huh?" asked Hono.

"What's everyone talking about?" asked Terra.

"Terra, you know Dragonslayer is one of the lost magics right?" replied June.

"Lost magics?" asked both Hono and Terra.

"Yeah. Lost magics are magics that have been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users." replied June.

"Really?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. But, users that have these types of magics still exist. Though, the magic itself is believed to be extremely rare." replied June.

"Wow. I never knew my magic was that special." thought Hono.

"Yeah. So maybe Hono's magic can be able to bring Fairy Tail back to it's former glory." said Terra.

"Maybe. But that depends if he can use that magic correctly. He may even be lying that he has such a magic. Or maybe your the one lying about that." said June.

"Lying?!" shouted Hono.

"No way! It's the truth! I saw it with my own eyes!" yelled Terra.

"Then prove it! Let's see if this guy really does have the magic and can use it correctly." said June.

"Alright! I will! Show them Hono!" yelled Terra.

"Right." said Hono.

But before Hono was about to show off his magic, an explosion broke down the door and hit Hono and sent him flying with the door right on top of him.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

"Ha ha ha!" yelled three voices.

Everyone in the guild except Hono saw three guys. One had a green bandana covering his mouth, black eyes, a gray metal gauntlet in his right hand, a green shirt with a sign on it, black pants, and black sneakers. The second one had the same shirt as the other one. He had brown pants, black shoes, a green head bandana on his head, and had blue eyes. The one in the middle also had a green shirt with the sign on it, brown eyes, green gloves with the fingers not covered, black, puffy pants, and brown shoes.

"Ha ha ha. Hello Fairy Tail. Twilight Ogre's guild master wants his payment." said the guy in the middle.

"Yeah. Or we'll destroy this guild." said the guy on the left.

"What he said." said the guy on the right.

"Oh no. Not Twilight Ogre again." said Terra.

"Yeah. and we don't even have the money we need to pay them today." said June.

"Are you seriously?" asked Terra.

"Yeah." replied June.

"Hmm." said Terra.

Then, Terra walked up to the three members of Twilight Ogre.

"Look. We don't have the money yet. How about you give us a week or two and we can-" said Terra.

"No! Your time is up!" yelled one of the Twilight Ogre members.

Then, one of the Twilight Ogre members grabbed Terra by the arm and said.

"Give us the money or we'll kill the girl!" yelled one of the Twilight Ogre members.

"Ah!" shouted Terra.

"Terra!" shouted June, running up to save Terra.

"Stop right there lady. If any of you tries to save this girl instead of paying us, we'll kill her immediately!" yelled one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

"Damn! Now what?!" thought June.

"We'll give you till the count of three to give us the money or this girl dies! One! Two! Three! Alright guys kill her!" shouted one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

"Ah!" shouted Terra, crying.

"Terra!" shouted June, crying.

Then, the door that was on top of Hono was destroyed and Hono was up.

"Huh? What do you want kid?!" shouted one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

"I'm warning you. If you guys kill Terra. Then I'll kill you!" replied Hono.

"Oh yeah! We'll there's nothing stopping us kid. Kill her!" shouted one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

"No!" shouted Terra, crying.

"Fire Teleport!" yelled Hono.

Hono was now on fire, then disappeared.

"What the? Where did he go?" asked one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

"Ahhhhhh!" shouted a voice.

Everyone then saw Hono kicking one of the members of Twilight Ogre... in the nuts!

"Wait Whaaaaaaaaat?!" shouted one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

Then, the member of Twilight Ogre, who was kicked in the nuts fell down. Then, Hono grabbed Terra and said.

"Fire Teleport!" yelled Hono.

Then, both Hono and Terra were now on fire, then disappeared.

"Terra!" shouted June.

Then, two fires appeared that looked like people came and it was Hono and Terra.

"What the?!" shouted June.

"Keep her safe. I got this." replied Hono.

'Right." said June.

"Wait, Hono!" yelled Terra.

"What?" asked Hono.

"Um. Thanks for saving me again." replied Terra, blushing.

"Wait, again?!" shouted June

Then, Hono smiled.

"Hmm. No problem." said Hono.

Then, Hono walked up to the members of Twilight Ogre. Then, the member of Twilight Ogre, who was kicked in the nuts got up.

"Grrrrrrrr! Your gonna pay for that kid!" said the member of Twilight Ogre, who was kicked in the nuts.

Then, the member of Twilight Ogre, who was kicked in the nuts raised his gauntlet and charged at Hono.

"Gauntlet Punch!" yelled the member of Twilight Ogre, who was dashing up to Hono to attack him with his gauntlet.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Hono, blasting his Fire Dragon's Roar at the member of Twilight Ogre with the gauntlet.

The member of Twilight Ogre got hit with the Roar and fell to the ground. Then, he got up.

"Ow! That burns!" shouted the member of Twilight Ogre with the gauntlet.

Everyone in Fairy Tail was amazed at Hono's magic.

"Wow! He really does have Dragonslayer magic. and he knows how to use it correctly." said June.

"See. Told ya." said Terra.

"I see. So you use Gauntlet magic. I heard of that one. Once you've learned the magic, your hand permanently turns into a gauntlet. and that gauntlet has special kinds of magical abilities that are said to be very powerful. But I'm disappointed of how poorly you use that magic." said Hono.

"What did you say punk! Just so you know, me and my buddies here are all S class wizards. Very powerful wizards that your guild doesn't have anymore. Not that I'm surprised. You just got a lucky shot at me punk. Your probably just a weak F class wizard." said the Twilight Ogre member with the gauntlet.

"Actually, some people said that I have the skills to become an S class wizard. I'm not even part of a guild." said Hono.

"Whatever! C'mon guys! Give me a hand here!" yelled the Twilight Ogre member with the gauntlet.

"Right! Transformation Magic!" yelled one of the members of Twilight Ogre.

One of the members of Twilight Ogre used his Transformation Magic to transform into a warrior with golden armor and had a golden sword that had magical attacks. Also, the Twilight Ogre member's voice sounded different.

"Ah! Transformation Magic. One of my favorite magics. I Don't actually have it myself. But I want to have that magic someday." said Hono.

"Oh yeah! How about I show you how good this magic really is?! Let's go Gantoretto!" yelled the Twilight Ogre member with Transformation Magic.

"Right Henkan!" yelled Gantoretto.

Gantoretto and Henkan dashed toward Hono about to use their most powerful attacks.

"Golden Sword Secret Art: Final Gold Slash!" yelled Henkan.

"Gauntlet Magic Secret Art: Gauntlet Destruction!" yelled Gantorretto.

Henkan Golden Sword glowed and he was getting ready to attack. and Gantorretto gauntlet became huge and was about to smash Hono.

"Oh on! They're using their secret arts! There's no way your friend can survive that!" yelled June.

Then, the attacks took impacted and there was a huge explosion!

"Oh no! Hono!" shouted Terra, crying.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hono VS Twilight Ogre

Author Notes - Hey guys! Hope your enjoying the Fanfiction so far. Make sure you leave a review telling me how you feel about it. But right now, it's time to start Chapter 6!

Last time, Hono and Terra finally got to Fairy Tail. After going into Fairy Tail, Hono met Terra's best friend June. June and everyone else in the guild was surprised to hear that Hono wanted to join Fairy Tail. They were even more surprised when they found out that Hono had a Lost Magic, which was his Dragonslayer magic. But June didn't believe it. So she wanted proof to see if Hono has the magic and knows how to use it correctly. But before Hono could show the guild his magic, members of Twilight Ogre attacked Fairy Tail because they wanted their pay. Terra tried to convince them to give Fairy Tail more time to get the money, but the Twilight Ogre members didn't listen and took Terra hostage! Right before they were about to kill Terra, Hono got angry and rescued Terra from the Twilight Ogre members. Then, two Twilight Ogre members named Gantoretto and Henkan attacked Hono with their Secret Arts. Did Hono die from those attacks? and if he didn't, will he be able to beat the Twilight Ogre members who are attacking Fairy Tail? Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Hono VS Twilight Ogre**_

* * *

Gantoretto and Henkan just attacked Hono with their Secret Arts.

"Hono no!" shouted Terra, crying.

"Sorry Terra. I don't think your friend survived that." said June.

"No. I-it can't be." said Terra, still crying.

"Huh?" asked June.

When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a shell of fire on the spot where Hono was standing. The fire shell disappeared and when it did, everyone saw Hono alive!

"N-no way. No one could have survived two Secret Arts at once!" yelled June.

"Alright! See, I told you he was stronger than he looked!" yelled Terra.

"Okay I admit it. He's pretty strong. But those Twilight Ogre members are strong too." said June.

"Who cares! Hono can beat them down easy!" yelled Terra.

"Maybe. But how he survived that attack doesn't make sense." said June.

"What do you mean?" asked Terra.

"There's no way that was normal Fire Magic he just used. and it wasn't Dragonslayer Magic either." replied June.

"So what are you getting at June?" asked Terra.

"I guessing that Hono has a third magic." replied June.

"Whoa! A third magic! Is that even possible?!" shouted Terra.

"Well, yeah. But I wonder what kind of magic he just used to survive both those Secret Arts?" replied June.

"Guess we'll have to ask him after this fight." replied Terra.

"Yeah. We should do that." said June.

"Th-that's impossible! Nobody can survive a Secret Art! Especially if your hiding in a fire shell!" yelled Gantoretto.

"Yeah. and how is he able to use that spell of Fire Magic anyways. I'm pretty sure that's not even a Fire Magic move." said Henkan.

"Your right. It isn't." said Hono.

"What?" asked both Gantoretto and Henkan.

"Wait. What does he mean?" asked Terra.

"Looks like we're about to get our questions answered after all." replied June.

"You see. I use three fire elemental magics but with different abilities." replied Hono.

"Wait seriously?!" shouted Henkan.

"Wow. This is the first time I've met and fought a wizard with more than one magic. But what magics are they?" asked Gantoretto.

"Well, I have Fire Dragonslayer magic, which I used on Gantoretto when he tried to attack me. Normal Fire Magic. and finally, a magic called Fire Make Magic, which is a magic that I just used to form that fire shell." replied Hono.

"So that's how he did it!" thought June.

"Fire Make Magic? What's that?" asked Henkan.

"I'm glad you asked. Have you dumbasses heard of Molding magics?" replied Hono.

"Dumbasses?!" replied both Henkan and Gantoretto.

"I'm guessing you haven't. You see. Molding Magics, also known as Creation Magics, are magics that allow the user to focus their magic power into their hands. and by doing that, the user can mold or create something by also putting their hands together. For example, when you guys attacked me with your Secret Arts, I quickly put my hands together, and focused all my Magic Energy into my hands and created the Fire Shell." replied Hono.

"Yeah. But, even if you created that Fire Shell, our Secret Arts could easily go through it and destroy you! Especially if they are attacking their targets at the same time!" shouted Gantoretto.

"Well, just lucky I guess. Or maybe, your Secret Arts are just too weak. I bet they can't even hurt me even if they did hit me! Ha ha ha!" yelled Hono.

"You! You bastard!" shouted Henkan.

"Oh now your about to get a taste of our power!" yelled Gantoretto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted both Henkan and Gantoretto.

When Gantoretto and Henkan tried to atttack Hono, Hono went on fire and disappeared.

"Aw damn! Not this again!" yelled Henkan.

"Where are you, you little punk?!" shouted Gantoretto.

"I'm right behind you dumbasses!" replied Hono.

Gantoretto and Henkan turned around and saw Hono behind them. Then, they tried to attack Hono again. But again, Hono used his Fire Teleport. Henkan and Gantoretto kept attacking Hono. But Hono kept using Fire Teleport over and over.

"Gasp!" gasped Gantoretto, out of breath.

"Gasp!" gasped Henkan, out of breath.

"Would you stand still for just one second you little bastard?!" shouted Gantoretto.

"Alright. Now it's my turn to make a move. But, I won't use my hands. Just to make things easier for you guys." replied Hono.

"Alright! If you say so!" shouted Henkan.

"Yeah! This time we got you!" shouted Gantoretto.

Then, Hono lifted up his foot and shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" shouted Hono.

Hono's foot was now on fire and he used that fiery foot to kick Gantoretto and Henkan in the face!

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt." said Terra.

"Yeah. They're gonna feel that in the morning." said June.

"Ow! You little bastard! You'll pay for that!" shouted Gantoretto.

"Oh really? Then why don't you make me pay? C'mon! I'm waiting." said Hono.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! That's it your dead!" shouted Gantoretto, charging at Hono in anger.

"Gantoretto, wait!" shouted Henkan.

"I'll kill you with my last Secret Art! Gauntlet Magic Secret Art: Obvilion Gauntlet!" shouted Gantoretto.

Then, Gantoretto gauntlet had a dark flowing energy around it.

"This is my strongest attack! All I need is one hit on you and your dead! and don't try blocking or grabbing it either! When I'm using this move, if someone touches the gauntlet, they will die! So you got nothing to do now! HA HA HA HA HA!" shouted Gantoretto.

"Oh no! Hono watch out! Dodge it quick!" shouted Terra.

But Hono just stood still.

"HA! It's too late! Even if he tries to dodge, I'll still be able to grab his arm! You should have listened to your friend! You could've survived longer. Now die!" shouted Gantoretto, continuing his attack.

"Hono then put his hands together and a shield made of fire appeared right in front of Hono and Gantoretto hit the shield instead of Hono.

"What?!" shouted Gantoretto.

"You dumbass. Did you actually forgot that I had Fire Make Magic? Hmph! Pathetic. Now your gonna regret it." said Hono.

"Oh crap." thought Gantoretto, shaking.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Hono.

Hono's fist suddenly went on fire and he punched Gantoretto in the gut.

"Argh!" yelled Gantoretto, in pain from being punched in the gut.

Then, Gantoretto fell down on the floor knocked out.

"Gantoretto!" yelled Henkan.

"No way. He beat Gantoretto." thought the third Twilight Ogre member.

"Hey! I thought you weren't gonna use your hands!" shouted Henkan.

"Oh yeah. I lied." said Hono.

"What?! Then explain to me this! How come Gantoretto's attack didn't went through your Fire Shield?! It's still fire! So his Gauntlet should have been able to punch through it. So why didn't that happen?!" shouted Henkan.

"Well, Fire Make Magic uses my Magic Energy but different. you see, the more Magic Energy I use to create stuff out of fire, the more solid the thing I create that is made of fire gets. So you see, I had to use a lot of Magic Energy to make that Fire Shield solid. That's what makes Fire Make Magic so different from the other Molding Magics." replied Hono.

"Whatever you bastard! Your gonna pay for messing with Twilight Ogre! Transformation Magic!" shouted Henkan.

Henkan then grew brown fur, and his nails grew, and so did his body. He then had yellow eyes, and grew a tail. He was now some knida animal!

"Whoa! You turn into a were-wizard." said Hono.

"A were-wizard?" asked Terra.

"It's a mystical werewolf that has magic. But most people said it was a rumor." replied June.

"Well right now, that were-wizard is scaring me." said Terra.

"Yeah. The rumors said it was pretty scaring. and they also said that the were-wizard got the magics by copying it somehow." said June.

"Whoa! Wait! Does that mean he can copy Hono's magics?" asked Terra.

"Possibly. Yeah. and so far, your friend's magics are really powerful." replied June.

"Oh crap!" yelled Terra.

"Now die!" yelled Henkan.

Henkan then tried to punch Hono with his were-wizard fist. But luckily, Hono dodged it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Hono.

Hono then breath in and let out his Fire Dragon's Roar at Henkan. But then, Henkan's were-wizard eyes glowed.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Hono.

Suddenly, Henkan breath in and let out his Fire Dragon's Roar at Hono. The two roar's clashed and made a big explosion!

"No way! He actually copied my roar!" yelled Hono.

"That's right. you see, the were-wizard's eyes let's it copy different types of magics. and there's plenty more where that came from! Fire Magic: Fireball!" shouted Henkan.

Henkan then shot a huge fireball out of his hand and it hit Hono!

"Oh no! Hono!" shouted Terra.

"Whoa! There's no way a human being can survive that. Huh?!" shouted June.

Everybody then saw Hono swallowing up the fire from the fireball!

"What the hell?!" shouted Henkan.

"That's impossible! A human being can't eat fire! They'll just die!" shouted June.

"But somehow Hono can do it! Wow! Maybe I should try that!" yelled Terra.

"Don't you dare!" shouted June.

Hono then finished eating the fireball.

"How the hell did you do that?!" shouted Henkan.

"Since I'm a Fire Dragonslayer, I can eat fire without dying. and when I do that, I get stronger! So thanks for the meal!" replied Hono.

"Wait what?!" shouted Henkan.

"Let's try this again shall we? Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Hono, letting out his Fire Dragon's Roar at Henkan again.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Henkan, letting his roar out on Hono again.

The two roar's clashed again! But this time, Hono's was bigger and successfully pushed back Henkan's Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Oh CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" shouted Henkan, being hit by the Fire Dragon's Roar.

Henkan then changed back to himself and fell on the ground knocked out as well.

"and now it's your turn pal." said Hono, looking at the third Twilight Ogre member.

"Hmm. I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think you would survive this long against us." said the third Twilight Ogre member.

"I don't know if I should say thank you or say I'm gonna beat the crap out of you." said Hono.

"Trust me. I'll be a challenge. I'm the strongest S class wizard in Twilight Ogre." said the third Twilight Ogre member.

"Oh really? Then mind if I get your name? I already know dumbasses 1 and 2's names. I would like to know your name to remember I beated the crap out of a strong wizard. Or maybe you're just bluffing." said Hono.

"Trust me. I'm not. and my name is Raito." replied Raito.

"Okay. Ready to fight Raito?" asked Hono.

"I am. But I got a magic that will blow your mind." said Raito.

Raito then breath in.

"Huh?" asked Hono.

Then, he breath out shouting.

"Lighting Dragon's Roar!" shouted Raito.

Raito roared lighting out of his mouth and hit Hono, which made him fly backwards and landed on the bar counter.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Get ready for the fight of your life!" shouted Raito.

"N-no way. He... he has Dragonslayer magic too." said Hono.


	7. Chapter 7 - Fire VS Lighting

Author's Note - Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to publish Chapter 6. There was more exciting things in my life lately. Anyways, let's being Chapter 7!

Last time, Hono was fighting two of the members of Twilight Ogre, which are Henkan and Gantoretto. Henkan and Gantoretto were powerful wizards, but they were no problem for Hono. Hono was about to fight Raito, the strongest S class wizard in Twilight Ogre. Raito then gave Hono a big surprise. and that surprise was... Dragonslayer Magic. Raito had a Dragonslayer Magic call Lighting Dragonslayer Magic. Will Hono be able to defeat Raito and his Lighting Dragonslayer Magic? Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Fire VS Lighting**_

* * *

Hono! Are you ok?!" shouted Terra.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. A bit surprised though." said Hono, getting up and walking up to Raito.

"Really? I knew you would." said Raito.

"Yeah. Didn't expect someone in Twilight Ogre to have Dragonslayer Magic. Hopefully you'll be a challenge for me. I hadn't had someone who could give me a challenge in 6 years." said Hono.

"Hmm. Trust me. I'll gonna give you the challenge you deserve with a side of death added to it!" shouted Raito.

Raito then charged at Hono.

"Say your prayers! Lighting Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Raito.

Raito's fist was covered with lighting and he was about to use it on Hono.

"Your the one who should say your prayers! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" shouted Hono.

Hono's fist was on fire and he was about to use it on Raito. The two fist clashed, causing a huge explosion, which also caused Raito and Hono to blow away backwards. Then, both Hono and Raito stopped themselves from flying backwards by putting their hands and feet to the ground.

"Hmph! Lighting Dragon's Roar!" shouted Raito.

Raito then breath in and then breath out and let out his Lighting Dragon's Roar once again.

"Not this time! Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted Hono.

Hono breath in and breath out and let out his Fire Dragon's Roar. The two moves then clashed again and made a huge explosion.

"Wow! They're both so powerful, neither one of them could hit each other!" exclaimed Terra.

"Yeah. This is an amazing battle." said June.

"Hmm. It seems my hope came true. So far your doing good. So good to be a challenge for me." said Hono.

"Hmm. Same here. I thought you were just getting lucky when you beat both Henkan and Gantoretto. But you can't stop this move!" shouted Raito.

Raito then jumped up, and held his hands up. He was then generating a huge lighting ball. he then shouted out.

"Lighting Dragon's Brilliant Lighting!" shouted Raito.

Raito then threw the large ball of lighting at Hono.

"Oh no! Hono look out!" shouted Terra.

Hono then put his hands together and shouted.

"Fire Make Shell!" shouted Hono.

Hono then created a shell of fire to protect himself from the huge ball of lighting. The lighting then hit the Fire Shell and almost got through.

"Damn it! The shell is to weak to withstand the lighting ball!" thought Hono.

The lighting ball destroyed Hono's Fire Shell and took impact.

"Hono no!" shouted Terra.

"Hmph! That's what you get kid when you mess with Twilight Ogre." said Raito.

Raito then heard something behind him.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" shouted a voice behind Raito.

Raito turned around and saw Hono using his Fire Dragon's Roar and it hit Raito, which made him hit the wall and fall down on the ground.

"Ow! Damn it! Can you stand still once so I can kill you?!" shouted Raito.

"Let me think. Nope." replied Hono.

"GRRRRRRRRRR! Sigh! I guess... I have no choice but to use this." said Raito.

"Use what exactly?" asked Hono.

"Oh you'll find out. Right now!" replied Raito.

Raito put his arms near his stomach and made a fist with both hands. He also bent his body a little.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Raito.

Raito then grew scale like patterns on his skin and his teeth grew sharp.

"Gasp! N-no way. It can't be." said Hono.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ha ha ha ha ha! Now, I'm more powerful then ever!" shouted Raito.

"Wh-what happened to him?" asked Terra.

"Wait! I know this form. It's a form only a Dragonslayer can get." replied June.

"Wait! You don't mean he-" said Terra.

"Yeah. He did." replied June.

"Oh no. Hono." said Terra.

Hono's eyes were wide and he said.

"No. He did. As much as I don't want to believe it. He did. He... went into Dragon Force." said Hono.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dragon Force

Author's Note - Hey guys! I'm back! Haven't been doing Fanfictions in a while. But I'm ready to get back in the game! and sorry Chapter 7 was short. Kinda got lazy on it. Maybe I'll edit it or maybe not. Anyways, time for Chapter 8!

Last time, Hono and Raito were battling it out with their Dragonslayer abilities and it looks like Hono was winning. But then, Raito let out his secret weapon, Dragon Force. Hono was then surprised and frightened when he saw Raito go into Dragon Force. Can Hono beat Raito now that he's in Dragon Force? Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Dragon Force**_

* * *

Everyone saw Raito go into Dragon Force and their eyes opened wide.

"So, that's... Dragon Force?" asked Terra.

"Yeah. You see, Dragon Force is-" replied June.

"You don't need to tell me this time June. I already know what Dragon Force is." said Terra.

"What? How? I can't imagine you reading a book." said June.

"Hono told me." said Terra.

"Really? How? Did he see it in action before?" asked June.

"No. He was in Dragon Force before." replied Terra.

"What?! Why and when did he use it?" asked June.

"I don't think this is the time to talk about it right now. Cause right now, I''m worried about Hono." replied Terra.

"Why? He seems to be doing fine so far." said June.

"I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I'm hoping Hono can handle this." said Terra.

"Hmm. I see you know what this form is. Yes, it's Dragon Force. This is the final, most powerful form a Dragonslayer can attain. and I'm gonna use this power to kill you. Huh? Wait. Your shivering. Are you actually scared of me now?" asked Raito.

"No. I-I'm not s-scared of y-you. I'm s-scared of D-Dragon Force." replied Hono.

"Oh really. Why?" asked Raito.

"Why? C-cause...cause-" replied Hono.

Hono suddenly remembers what he did in his past when he was in Dragon Force as a kid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Hono, holding his head and dropping to his knees.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

"What's wrong with him?!" shouted June.

Suddenly, Hono was then kneed in the face, which sent him flying, and made him hit the wall,

"Argh!" yelled Hono, in pain from hitting the wall.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! What's wrong you little bastard! What happened to all that confidence you had?!" shouted Raito.

"S-stop! I-I don't want to fight anymore!" shouted Hono.

"What?! Why is he surrendering?! shouted June.

Terra looked at Hono and saw a scared look on his face.

"Oh Hono." said Terra.

"Sorry punk! When someone misses with me, I kill them! Lighting Magic: Lighting Dash!" shouted Raito.

Raito dashed toward Hono looking like he turned into lighting that is going really fast!

"Now, Lighting Kick!" shouted Raito.

Raito's leg had lighting around it and he kicked Hono on the side of his stomach.

"Argh!" shouted Hono.

Hono was now rolling on the floor and then he hit a wall.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

"What's going on?! A minute ago that friend of yours had so much confidences! Now, it's seems like that confidences has faded away! What happened?!" shouted Terra.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'm winning. and look at you. Your on the floor, barely have anymore energy to stand." said Raito, coming up to Hono and having lighting all around his body.

"I said stop! You win okay! I don't want to fight anymore!" shouted Hono.

"Hmph! Sorry pal! But your dead!" yelled Raito.

Raito was coming closer to Hono and it looks like he was about to unleash another attack.

"Oh no. Hono." said Terra.

Suddenly, Terra started running toward Raito and Hono.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Terra's arm. Terra turned around and saw June grabbing her arm.

"Terra wait! You can't join in on that battle! It's too dangerous! You'll get yourself killed!" yelled June.

"I don't care!" shouted Terra.

Terra took her arm away from June and turned to her.

"I can't let someone I care about die! If I let Hono die I'll never forgive myself!" shouted Terra, crying.

"Don't be stupid! Your not strong enough to take that guy on! There's no way you can beat him!" shouted June.

"I'm not gonna try to beat him!" shouted Terra.

"Huh?" asked June.

"All I want to do is go up to Hono and heal him so he can fight!" shouted Terra.

"But, it will be impossible! Raito will never let you get to Hono till you get past him first!" shouted June.

"Then I'll make it possible!" shouted Terra.

"But!" shouted June.

"June! You know once my mind is made up I'm not gonna change it! Nothing you'll say will stop me from saving Hono!" shouted Terra.

June was silent.

"I'm going." said Terra.

Terra turned around and started running toward Raito and Hono.

"Now, I think it's time I ended this." said Raito.

Raito's was suddenly charging his lighting fist getting ready to punch Hono.

"So, this is how I die! and just because I was afraid of something that happened in the past! Damn it!" thought Hono. closing his eyes.

"Hono!" shouted Terra.

Hono eyes opened when he heard Terra's voice and saw her running toward him and Raito.

"Ah. Trying to save your little friend?" asked Raito.

"Stay away from Hono you bastard!" replied Terra.

"You idiot! Stay back or he'll kill you too!" shouted Hono.

"Whatever! She's too late anyways! Prepare to die punk!" shouted Raito.

"No!" shouted Terra.

Terra then got a silver key out of her pocket.

"Lighting Magic Secret Art: Massive Lighting Impacted Fist!" shouted Raito.

Raito fist was covered with lighting and was about to use it on Hono.

"He's right. She is too late. I'm doomed! and so is Terra!" thought Hono.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Shield! Shielddon!" shouted Terra.

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared right in front of Hono.

"What the?!" thought Hono.

Raito's attack took impacted and there was a huge explosion.

"Ha ha. Serves you right! Huh?!" shouted Raito.

The smoke from the explosion cleared and there was a big golden shield right in front of where Hono was sitting. and behind that shield was Hono alive with his arms crossed on his head!

"Huh. I'm ok?" asked Hono.

Hono then looked up and noticed the big golden shield in front of him.

"and where the hell did this shield come from?!" shouted Hono.

"Miss Terra summoned me from the Spirit World." replied a voice.

"Huh? Who's there?!" shouted Hono, turning his head left and right.

"Look in front of you sir." replied a voice.

When Hono looked in front of him, he saw the golden shield had a face! The golden shield had a mustache and it's eyes were closed.

"What the hell! You have a face and you can talk?! What are you?!" shouted Hono.

"I am one of Miss Terra's spirits sir Hono." replied the golden shield.

"Oh, Terra summoned you?" asked Hono.

"Yes sir. My name is Shielddon and Miss Terra summoned me to protect you sir Hono." replied Shielddon.

"Wow. For a shield you sure have nice manners. Wait. How do you know my name?" asked Hono.

"Miss Terra told all of her celestial spirits about you sir Hono." replied Shielddon.

"What?! When'd she had the time to do that?! I was with her this whole time!" yelled Hono.

"It was last night while you were sleeping. Miss Terra couldn't sleep and was bored. So she called all her celestial spirits so she could talk to us and tell us about her day." replied Shielddon.

"What?! But she must of had to use a huge amount of magic energy to do that!" yelled Hono.

"Well, miss Terra doesn't know this, but she has a lot of magic energy inside her. With that amount of magic energy she's able to summon a million celestial spirits." replied Shielddon.

"Whoa really?! I never heard of a wizard that has so much magic energy inside of her!" yelled Hono.

"Yes. Her magic energy is quite special." replied Shielddon.

"Well, at least now I know why I was hearing voices while I was asleep last night." said Hono.

"Um sorry to interrupt you sir Hono but shouldn't you be teleporting out of here? Unless you want to be killed I suggest you teleport right now." said Shielddon.

"Oh right! Well it was nice meeting you Shielddon." replied Hono.

"You too sir. and the talk that I had with you was wonderful. Goodbye now." said Shielddon.

"Yeah, see ya Shielddon. Fire Teleport!" yelled Hono.

Hono went on fire and then disappeared and Shielddon disappeared as well. Then, Hono reappeared next to Terra.

"Hey Hono!" yelled Terra, with a happy look on her face.

"Hey Terra. Thanks for helping me again." said Hono.

"No problem." said Terra, giving a thumbs up to Hono.

"Grrrrrrrr. You little brat! You may have survived this time. But my next attack will kill you! But first. I have to kill that celestial spirit wizard! I can't let her get in the way of your death!" shouted Raito.

"M-me?!" shouted Terra.

"Oh no! Terra get out of there!" shouted June.

Suddenly, Hono went in front of Terra and put his arm out.

"Hono?" asked Terra.

"Sorry pal. But if you want to kill Terra, you have to go through me first." said Hono.

"Hmph! That'll be easy! I've been able to kick your ass so far. I'll just do it again. After all, I'm in Dragon Force. and your afraid of it. So this will be easy. He he." said Raito.

"Trust me. I'm not afraid anymore!" shouted Hono.

"Huh?" asked Raito.

"Hono?" asked Terra.

"Terra I'm sorry." said Hono.

"Huh? For what?" asked Terra.

"I was fighting to protect your guild and you. But then, I got scared. Not because of Dragon Force. But of my past. But I'm gonna make it up to you and your guild. Don't worry. I got this." replied Hono.

Terra suddenly let out a smile walked right next to Hono. Then, she took out her Celestial Spirit Silver Sword and went into a fighting stance.

"Terra, what are you doing?" asked Hono.

"If your fighting then I'm fighting too." replied Terra.

"I said I got this. You don't have to do this." said Hono.

"But I do. Cause we're friends. and we did say we would look out for each other didn't we?" asked Terra, with a smile on her face.

Then, Hono let out a smile.

"Your right. We did. Just, be careful okay. This guy's strong and he's in Dragon Force." replied Hono.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." said Terra.

"Hmm. That's fine. I'll just kill both of you!" shouted Raito.

Raito then charged at Hono and Terra ready to attack.


End file.
